


The Aftermath

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heavily Implied Sheith, Keith Week 2016, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro doesn't remember their past but like he def knows there's something there, or at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Keith Week: Day 5: Supernovas (they explode and collapse in on themselves)





	

Keith woke up to find himself draped over his lion’s control panel. Pushing himself away from the panel and resting back in his seat he looked around.

There was some damage to the interior of Red. A couple wall panels were off the wall and now laid on the floor. There were broken wires sticking out of the bottom of the control panel, fortunately none of them were sparking. That’s when it occurred to him. The entirety of Red’s inside was dark and the console off.

“Hey, Red. Reeeeed.” Keith said as he stroked the console. “Hey. C’mon. Wake up.” his attempts to wake Red up failed. He had a feeling why. He had taken on Zarkon, someone who he had had no hope to defeat, and damaged Red. Then they’d entered the corrupted wormhole and had been thrown out of the Castle and then out of the wormhole.

That reminded him. He and Shiro had been thrown out of the wormhole at the same part, at the same time. That meant that the black lion had crashed somewhere near Red right?

Now knowing what to he was doing Keith got up from his seat and began to make his way towards the exit. As he was about to leave the cockpit he saw it laying on the floor. His helmet. How had he not realised he wasn’t wearing it when he woke up? Picking it up Keith looked it over.

The visor was cracked, sure, but the breather still worked and he knew it was better to have something protecting his head than to get attacked and have nothing protecting his head. Also who was to say that they were on a planet that had oxygen? They could be on a planet that had no oxygen at all and without his helmet’s breather he’d end up dying of suffocation.  
Once his helmet was on Keith continued to the exit.  
The second Keith stepped outside he was met with a forest. Thing was this was most definitely not like any forest he had ever seen before. First of all the trees weren’t your typical trees. They were made completely out of some kind of emerald crystal. The grass was also made out of this crystal with the exception that is was a few shades darker. The flowers that dotted the place Red had crashed into were made out of the same colour green, for the stems, and the petals were made of a ruby coloured crystal.

It wasn’t long before Keith spotted a cloud of black smoke billowing in the distance. A feeling in his gut told him who it most likely was and so he began to make his way towards the cloud.

As he approached the crash sight the first thing Keith saw was the black lion standing. He looked to see if he couldn’t see which part of lion had the smoke coming out of it. However the smoke wasn’t coming from the lion at all! It was coming from a fairly large campfire and sitting next to the campfire was Shiro! Keith didn’t waste anytime making it over to him.

Once Keith knew he was in earshot of Shiro he called out. “Shiro! Over here!” Shiro looked up and smiled before beckoning to Keith to join him.

As soon as Keith had sat down Shiro spoke. “You okay?”

“I’ve been better, you?”  

“Same here.”

“How’s Coal?” Keith asked, gesturing towards the lion.

“Fine, I think.” Shiro replied, frowning briefly. “Where’s Red?”

“Back where we crashed. Don’t think she’ll be taking me anywhere anytime soon.” Keith said looking away from Shiro to stare into the fire light.

“Hey-” Shiro started as he placed a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder. “-I’m sure Hunk and Pidge can get her back up and running when we get back to the Castle.”

Keith looked away from the flames and back at Shiro. He smiled and was about to reply when he saw a Galra ship begin to enter the planet’s atmosphere. Completely forgetting about the current conversation Keith took off in the direction Red was.  

When he arrived to where Red was he spotted a group of Galra searching the area, for him no doubt. It was a large group. Made up of ten, possible fifteen, soldiers. He was outnumbered, but Keith wasn’t going to let that stop him from saving his lion.

Getting his bayard out Keith went after the nearest two soldiers. He smashed the hilt of his bayard into the face of the first one and then sliced open the chest of the second. As they fell to the ground he didn’t waste time moving on to the next soldier.

Several fallen soldiers later and Keith was beginning to get the feeling that he could actually win this. That was until he spotted a scout ship heading towards them. Once the scout ship had landed ten more soldiers came out and began to make their approach towards Keith.

The longer he fought the more exhausted he got. The adrenaline rush he had had when the fight had started was all, but gone. It had gotten to the point where Keith was hoping that by some miracle Red would get up and save him.

Keith swung his blade, but the soldier he had swung it at parried and pushed him backwards, causing Keith to trip and fall! The soldier stood above him and rose their blade. Just as they were about to bring it down upon him Shiro came out of nowhere and stopped the blade with his Galra hand.

Shiro then pushed the blade back and punched the soldier in the face causing the soldier to let go of the blade and back away, while holding his bloody nose. Shiro then grabbed the hilt of the blade and got ready to fight the advancing soldiers. He then briefly looked back at Keith and yelled, “Go!” while nodding towards the black lion that already had Red laying limply in its jaw.

Without hesitating Keith listened and made his way to the black lion. He looked back a couple of times and desperately wanted to help, but he knew that he’d be useless in his current condition so Keith continued to the black lion.

Once in the lion’s pilot seat he could see that the soldiers were finally overwhelming Shiro and was about to lay down some covering fire when the lion took off and left the planet’s atmosphere.

“NO!” Keith yelled. “Turn back! We can’t let them capture him again! We can’t!!” He attempted to take control of the lion, but she had somehow managed to lock her controls so that he couldn’t.

Defeated, he slumped into the chair. “Don’t worry Takashi. I’ll get the others and come back for you. Promise.”


End file.
